My Little America
by LilyLu152
Summary: America turns into a baby and Canada takes care of him secretly. Canada tries to find a way for America to get him back to normal before the other countries have him in their grasps.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story so don't hate if there is any mistakes.**

 **Please review!**

 **I do NOT own Hetalia!**

* * *

~Canada's POV~

It was a long and boring day today, like most of the time everyday. Another meeting where I was barley noticed by anybody. Then I come back home and sit lonely by the fire while eating my famous pancakes with maple syrup, while Kumajiro is resting near me on the couch.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I rummage through my pockets and take it out and see who had called me. Nobody really ever calls me so this is surprising.

I looked at the caller ID to see who it is, and of course. It's Alfred; my twin brother, who is the personification of America. He usually calls me for assistance or something stupid like that. I love him though for a brother since he is the only one that notices me most times.

I press the little green button on the phone to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mattie! Dude, you gotta come over and see this!" he shouted excitedly through the phone so loudly that I had to pull back a bit since it was hurting my ear.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise! Dude, come over quickly! I've got something really cool that I want to show you!"

"Eh? Um... okay, I'll be there in a few hours."

"Awesome!" Then he hung up.

Well, I don't know what he wants to show me but he sounds pretty excited on this one. I wonder what it is... Well, if I want to know what it is, I'm going to have to get ready to go to America's house.

"Who was that?" Kumajiro asked innocently.

"That's America" I said.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I'm Canada!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx *Time Skip* xXxXxXxXxXxX

As I made it to Alfred's house, I went up to his doorstep and rang the doorbell.

Right after I did it, I hear hard thumping noises inside and a moment later the door slammed open to reveal my overly happy twin brother showing his big smile with bright cerulean blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"Yay, you made it! Come on, let me show you something that I got!" he chirped, and walked back in with me following shortly after.

"You can go sit in the living room, while I go and get it!" he said while leaving the room.

As I sat on the couch waiting patiently, I start to wonder what it could be that Al wanted to show me. Is it a new comic book that just came out about superheros? Is it an animal that he finds it so cool that he has to show and boast about it? Or is it a random surprise party that he thrown and it's about me? Whatever it is, it sure did make Alfred really excited.

"Okay, I'm back!" Alfred said coming into the room carefully holding something in his hands. It looks like a glass jar and in that jar has some sort of purple liquid.

"Um... what is that?" I asked, I want to know what exactly this stuff is.

"Uh... I don't know exactly," he replied.

"Where did you get it?"

"Some old lady was selling stuff and I thought it'd be pretty cool to check it out."

"Did she say anything about this stuff?"

"Jeez Mattie, what's with all the questions?!" He shouted

"Nothing, I just want to know what it is."

"Want to find out?" He asked.

"I'm not drinking that! Who knows what it is!" I shouted.

"That's why we should find out," he said as he opened the jar.

"If you would not want to do it, then the hero me would!" Then he started to gulp down the purple liquid.

"Al! Not too much!" I shrieked and jumped off the couch to grab the jar out of his grasp.

"Hey, back off!" He said in a squeaky voice. I was shocked but quickly took away the jar from him and back away.

I looked to glare at him in the eye, but he was not there. Then I hear a giggle. I looked down and see the remains of Alfred's clothing with a bump moving around. I took them off carefully to see and froze with wide eyes. Under the clothing was a little baby that look maybe two to three years old.

"A-Alfred?" I stuttered out.

He looked up at me with big sky blue eyes, and smiled.

"Hi person!" He chirped.

"Uh... hello," I said.

"What's your name?" He asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

"Um... my name is Matthew or Canada," I replied.

"Oh? Nice to meet you! I'm America!" He said proudly.

"Uh, Alfred..."

"Hm?"

"Do you know what happened to you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He said confused.

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay!"

So he doesn't remember anything... that's bad, really bad. I should have stopped him. Wait... how will the other countries react? What will they do? I guess I'm going to have to keep him hidden and protect him at all cost. Also I need to fix this, America can't be like this forever. He said that he found this old lady selling stuff... but where? Oh, I'm going to have to find her to change Alfred back to normal. Hang on, Alfred. I'll take care of you while I try to fix this.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Hetalia!**

* * *

~Canada's POV~

I decided to find that old lady as quickly as possible, but I can't leave Alfred here all alone. What if I ran into a country? Ugh... this is hard. Okay, I probably won't be seen though. Alfred can come with me, but it might take awhile... I hope she is still there, wherever she is...

"Alright Alfred, we are going outside to get something that's really important," I told him.

"Why? Where is it? What is it?" He asked curiously.

Now he's the one that's asking the questions... well I guess I don't blame him. Being turned into a baby with no memory except your name can get you really confused on things. I'll try to answer them as best as I can.

"Well Alfred, you turned into a baby and I have to find this old lady in God knows where; it's like a potion like this," I said while holding up the jar to show him.

His eyes widen, "So... I was a big kid?" He asked.

"Well, no... you were an adult, but you can be childish. So I guess, yeah... a big kid," I replied back.

"Okay..." he said, trying to collect the information.

I grabbed a blanket and wrap him into it.

"Are you comfy?" I asked.

"Yeah, and warm..." He replied back.

"Well this is mostly for a disguise, you'll be out once were done."

"How long?"

"Until I can find her today, if not we'll come back home."

"Okay... Mattie?" His big blue eyes looked up at me.

My eyes widen, he called me _Mattie_... Well, at least he's not _too_ far gone.

"...Yeah Al?" I looked down at him in my arms.

"You look like an older me... but a little different, I think." He looked quizzically at me.

"Oh, that's because we are twin brothers."

"You are my big brother?"

"I guess..." I said, ready to head out the door to find that old lady.

"Well, let's go see if we can find her anywhere."

And I walk out of the house with Alfred in my arms into the streets down the sidewalk.

XxXxXxXxXxXx *Time Skip* xXxXxXxXxXxX

We've been walking for a while now, searching everywhere. On the streets, stores, and even in alleyways. We were starting to give up now until I spot a little stand. It looks to be a small one behind the bushes, and a little bit behind a building.

I walk over there, but it looks like no one was here for a while; a little abandoned, yet there is a little sign that is a little hard to read. I squint at it, trying to read the writing. It said:

 _May be back later in the next year or so. **Maybe.  
**_ _Hours: 10 am - 5 pm_

Next year or more? No! She can't just leave! I need her help! Alfred starts to whimper in my arms, I look down at him.

"I'm hungry," he said, holding onto his tummy. It started to growl loudly.

"Don't worry, we are going back home," I reassure him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx *Time Skip* xXxXxXxXxXxX

As we made it back into the house, I set Alfred down and go into the kitchen.

In there I opened up the fridge, and cabinets. I sighed, there's not much in here. A half a jug of white milk, a couple cups of yogurt, and a couple bags of fruit and vegetables in the fridge. A few burger patties and bread in the cabinets and some snacks in the pantry. I'm going to have to go out again and shop for some groceries... and clothes. Alfred is pretty much naked with only a blanket around him to cover up and keep warm.

"I'M HUNGWYYYYY!" Alfred screamed. I flinched and turn to the direction where he is in.

"Don't worry, Alfred! You're going to eat right now! Don't worry!" I shouted to him, and quickly grab the food from the fridge and set them on the counter near me.

Okay, now what do toddlers eat? Well, I'm sure he is old enough to eat solids. So I grabbed the apple and orange for fruit and a carrot for vegetables. Then I grabbed a kitchen knife to slice it into little pieces, enough so he won't choke. Did some portion sizes I think would be good for him and put it in a bowl and put the rest in a little container to save it for later. Then opened a cup of yogurt and grabbed a spoon.

I speed walk to Alfred to pick him up and put him on the table. I ran back to get the food and came back to hand them to him.

"Yay!" He cheered and happily ate the food.

I sighed in relief. Well, now that was a bit difficult since he was so demanding. But, I think I did a good job today and hopefully get the hang of it later on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if it's been a while, but I was pretty busy on stuff and also I was a little lazy. I will try to update as fast I can!**

 **Sorry if this is short, and also I think this story is a bit slow but I want to make this a long story. So, yeah.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

 **I do NOT own Hetalia!**

* * *

~Canada's POV~

We played for a bit, such as hide and seek, tag (I had to go easy on him, but he is a fast runner,) and eye spy. It is now my turn. I looked around the room, I faced towards the window and saw that it is dark outside. Billions of stars sparkling and bright with a full moon shining with light in the night sky. Wow, it must be getting pretty late.

I looked back towards, Alfred.

"Um... I spy something with stars," I said.

"Hmm..." He hummed and starts looking around the room. He stopped when he faced the window, and smiled.

He looked back towards me.

"Oh, I know! It's the sky," he said proudly.

"And what does that mean?" I questioned.

His smile faltered and then faded, then he looked down not looking at me. I guess he knows what I'm talking about. It is time to go to bed and sleep.

It's been a long day today.

"It's... It's bedtime," he muttered. I didn't quite catch that, but I think that's what he said.

"That's right, Alfred. Now let's get to your room," I said as I head to one of Alfred's bedrooms.

He nodded his head and follows.

As we head into one of the guest rooms, I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down to see Alfred. His face showing a bit of disappointment and tiredness.

"Um... c-can I sleep with you?" He said, his eyes gleaming.

"Y-yeah... sure. Just let me get my pajamas," I said and went into one of the drawers and pull them out (I sometimes would stay for a night or two occasionally, so I have another pair here.) Then I took his tiny hand in mine and guide him to the master bedroom.

"We can sleep here," I said while picking him up and put him on the queen sized bed. Then I went to the corner and change into my pajamas. A long sleeved shirt in red and white on the torso with a big maple leaf on the chest, and pajama pants in red with many white maple leafs in different sizes.

I walked back to the bed and see Alfred already under the covers, I joined him.

Alfred scooted closer to me and wrapped his little arms around me and snuggled his face into my chest. He closed his eyes, ready to be in slumber.

"I love you, big brother," I heard him say. I froze and looked down at him, I see him with a soft smile, face still sorta on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his little body.

"I love you too... little brother."

And we both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
